khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Roke
Roke is a Master Stargazer of Ramandu's Rock. History Roke was born a nomad and was a close friend of Enhu. Perhaps because of his combat skill or his ambition, he rose to the rank of Master Stargazer relatively quickly. He has perhaps the most authority of all the Stargazers, and his word is rarely questioned or challenged. Description Roke keeps his head shaven and rarely leaves confines of the monastery. He is a powerful fighter and has joined the order of the Sacred Fists - swearing never to use a weapon other than his own body. Third Wish Proposal Sages generally agree that the sacred voices that speak through the stars belong to a great entity or entities who made and protected the world, but have now been destroyed or corrupted. From his own careful stellar interpretation and from receiving the counsel of the learned, Roke has concluded that the course of greatest wisdom might likely be to use the Vessel to restore this being or these beings, not only for their protection and guidance but also as an act of gratitude and faith. Several scholars familiar with the peculiarities of these phenomena have raised objections, and Roke is satisfied to act only with the consensus of the appropriate council. In the Campaign Roke offers occasional counsel to Vantis and Lannus, as well as providing Lannus with instructions as to how to best serve peace and order. It was Roke who first asked Lannus to search out the adamantine keys, and he has since tolerated the hobgoblin making many consequential decisions without seeking the wisdom of the Masters. Some - such as Javter - do not approve of this lack of restriction, particularly after the use of the two Charnish vessels. Roke's Letter to Lannus Brother Lannus, many of our most capable agents are currently attempting to resolve the conflict between Thrane and Tashar, but there is another issue which requires your attention. I hope you have been finding your travels worthwhile, for you are needed. The stars have revealed to us that both the wizards of Thrane and other forces are attempting to recover an ancient set of five keys. We are not yet sure what the significance or value of these keys is, but both groups have proved that they are willing to kill in order to obtain them. We trust neither the wizards nor their enemies, and until we have learned more about this situation we cannot afford to choose a side. However, whatever purpose the keys are intended for, it is likely (though not certain) that all five are required before any can be used. If we can claim even one of the keys and protect it, we may have time to determine what action should have been taken. We are trying are best to learn more - anything you discover could be vital. The stars have shown that one of the keys was was stolen from the wizards and taken to Tal Dara, we know nothing beyond that. If you can, you should try to obtain this key and bring it to Ramandu's Rock. The path ahead is often unclear, but this strategy seems relatively safe. You might also consider speaking to Brother Enhu, who lives in Tal Dara. He is one of us (though few know of his affiliation and he would like it to remain that way). He sees many things, and it may be that he can supply answers to some of your questions. Be safe, I look forward to your return. Brother Roke Category:Master Stargazers Category:Stargazers Category:Humans